friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid
'Sid '''is a fan-character created by Heroic412229. He is the new arch-enemy of the Mane Six, especially Twilight. He is an evil genius and mechanic who has little to no magical powers, except for flight, and mostly relies on his technology, gadgets, and wits to take the Mane Six on, though he does use magic as either a power source or anti-magic properties for his inventions. He wants to steal and use the Elements of Harmony's powers to take over the world but is constantly stopped by the Mane Six, due to his ego and pride. Appearance Sid is a brown, butterfly-like nymph Personality Sid has most of the traits of a classic villain. He is usually portrayed as cruel, megalomaniacal, short-tempered at times, egotistical, pompous, and proud. He is smart, intelligent, and cunning, but also immature, overly dramatic, and childish at times, often throwing temper tantrums when he's defeated or when his inventions begin to malfunction, which causes him to say his catchphrase, "Dangit". Despite that, he does have a comedic disposition and can be funny, bumbling, eccentric, and witty at times; often when getting hurt, he usually responds with a deadpan "Ow." and is aware of the fourth-wall. He can be sarcastic at times and can give off snarky remarks. Despite his comical and slapstick undertones, he can be serious, sinister, menacing, stoic, and even-toned when aggravated or during serious moments. In spite of his evil nature, he does have a caring, friendly, helpful, and humane side and is willing to help the heroes if they have a common enemy or goal that usually doesn't involve saving or ruling the world, if they need to be taught a lesson, or if everything is at stake; though it's mostly either because he doesn't want anything or anybody else to take over or destroy anything that he claims to make his own or that he takes breaks from being a villain, as in his own words, "I can't be a villain ''all the time.". Despite his hostility towards the Mane Six (except for maybe Fluttershy because he's secretly afraid of Discord's anger sometimes), he does have genuine respect for them deep down but doesn't want to admit it due to his ego and pride. He also usually just wants to defeat them instead of destroying them. He usually hates senseless violence and destruction from other beings beyond his control and doesn't like others causing trouble to anyone, including the Mane Six, unless he's the one doing it. He can also be shocked and disgusted when someone or something does something so horrible that even he wouldn't do. He is usually very polite, helpful, and friendly towards the Mane Six when they're not getting in the way of his evil plans for world domination and is even willing to save them when needed despite his evil personality because it was by chance. Despite that, it doesn't stop him from trying to take over the world and it doesn't redeem him due to thinking that he doesn't deserve it and that redemption doesn't happen that easily and takes a long time. Granted, he still does help them when needed due to still having a heart deep down and not being heartless or sadistic. He's very creative when it comes to art and wanted to be an art teacher before he wanted to take over, but that didn't go so well. He loves blueprints because of the many potentials and possibilities they have when helping him create his inventions. He is also persistent and never gives up and has a tendency to almost always escape at the last minute, even when being caught and imprisoned. When he's not trying to take over, he usually living a normal life like any pony would, like getting groceries, eating dinner, reading, etc. He also has a sense of chivalry and honor at times and does like a fair match. He also has a lot of fortitude and courage when in danger, though he can be afraid of snakes, ghosts, and secretly Discord's anger sometimes as well as Grogar's, Chrysalis', and Tirek's anger to a greater extent due to how powerful all of them are. Despite his intellect and cunning, he often overlooks important details in his plans and inventions that others can easily spot, which is one of the reasons why he fails to the Mane Six a lot. He can also make rash decisions when he lets his ego and pride, as well as his temper, get the best of him. In spite of his humane side and regard for others' lives and feelings deep down, he's still cruel, amoral, and sometimes brutal and is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. One of his primary motives for his goals is his view that everything is filled with so many faults, flaws, and defects and that everything would be so much better for everyone if he was in charge. He also usually thinks that a person doesn't need friends when he/she has robots, which are more artificial friends rather than organic friends. History Sid was once a kind-hearted child with a passion for technology and science. He gained it from his mother before she passed away some years during his childhood due to being very ill. His father hated him for that because she was one of the only people he loved in his entire life and grew distant and resentful of him as a result. Sid tried to make it up to his father by joining an art class since his father loves art and he became good at it over time, even wanting to become an art teacher, but he didn’t last long in his class due to his father tearing and destroying all of his art out of anger for what happened to his mother. Eventually, after getting kicked out of his art class because of his father, he became bitter and resentful of his father and decided to run away as an orphan, thinking that he won't love him no matter what he did. Because he didn't want to relive his shame and guilt for what happened to him and because of his many talents of science and art, he grew egocentric and wanted to pursue his talents more often. After witnessing all the hardships of others and seeing this as a great opportunity to use his talents, he decided to make an invention to make the world a better place, but couldn’t find a power source for it, until he studied the Elements of Harmony and how their magic of friendship is the most powerful thing in the world. After a horrible accident during the process of making his invention, most of his compassion and morality were taken from him, as well as his sanity, and he decided to change his goal to take over the world. After he tried to steal the Elements from the Tree of Harmony, especially the Magic one since it was the most powerful of all of them, he was stopped and defeated by the Mane Six and wanted revenge on them for that. Powers and Abilities Unlike other characters, he doesn't have any magical powers besides flight with his wings, but he makes up for it with his intellect, mechanical, and technological prowess. He also has above-average physical prowess and great durability, able to survive great punishment from his inventions exploding, as well as things that would normally kill a regular being. He also can run fast and has great strength. Sid is very skilled in other fields of science, like chemistry, quantum physics, etc. Despite preferring science and technology, he is aware of how powerful and prominent magic is and decides to add anti-magical properties in most of his inventions, gadgets, and contraptions to counteract that and even the playing field. He's a master artist and can draw and paint very easily, though the reason his dream as an artist didn't go so well is the fact that his father destroyed his hard work out of anger for what happened to his wife. Weaknesses *His ego and childish tendencies can get the best of him, causing him to make rash decisions and overlook important details in his plans that others can easily see in spite of his intellect. *He's afraid of ghosts and snakes and can run and hide when he's scared. He's also secretly afraid of Discord's anger due to how powerful he is, as well as Grogar for the same reason in spite of his bravery and fortitude. *Because he doesn't have any magical abilities, he can barely hold his own in a battle without technology. *Most of his technology is controlled by his wrist controller, including his teleportation device. If it's destroyed, most of his technology won't work. *As powerful and versatile as his technology is, it's not able to warp reality the same way that characters such as Discord can. *Despite being very durable and not showing almost any bodily damage when he's exposed to physical harm, he's not invincible and can still be killed through other means, like being smashed into pieces when turned to stone. * Schemes and Plans Sid normally uses many schemes and plans to steal and use the Elements of Harmony's powers for his own goals, though there are times when he creates different schemes that don't involve the Elements of Harmony and when he focuses on taking over places besides the world, as well as plans that don't involve taking over anything at all. His schemes usually range from comical and simplified to menacing and complex and any in-between or rearrangement of the four. Examples are: *Selling ordinary ice cream to others to gain their trust so he can take them over. *Building robot duplicates of his enemies to fight fire with fire. *Wait until nighttime to steal the Elements without anyone noticing and building a big machine to harness the Elements' power. *Turn everyone into cats and mind-control them into doing his bidding. *Make artificial copies of the Elements to use them to take over the world. *Use the Robo-Six to wreak havoc on Ponyville and ruin the Mane Six's good names. *Littering. * Inventions Sid has been able to invent many machines and contraptions since before his mother passed away. He has created machines that range from bizarre and goofy to diabolical and menacing. In spite of this, they all have some flaw or defect in them that others can easily spot and use to take him down due to his ego and pride, such as a self-destruct button. Some of which go haywire and turn against him, leading to him begging for the Mane Six's help to stop them at times. Most of his inventions are usually called contraptions right after the name of their functions. They are: *The Robo-Six: One of his greatest inventions yet, at least in his mind, as he uses the DNA from the Mane Six to fight fire with fire. This backfires, though, as they do turn against him sometimes due to making them too smart for them to listen to him, so he reprograms them to be more obedient. The leader of the Robo-Six is Robo-Twilight. These robots are the Mane Six's evil robotic counterparts who look just like them. They also know how they look like, what they're going to do, and have, as well as, know their strengths and weaknesses. The only differences between them and their organic counterparts are that they're more evil and ruthless in terms of personality and they're usually on Sid's side as well and usually follow his every command. *Robotic Gameshow Host Disguise: He uses this to tricks his enemies into telling him where the Elements of Harmony are in favor of a prize like a fake 1,000,000 dollar bill, though like his other inventions, this failed as well due to either them refusing to tell him, recognizing how fake the prize is, or by having it malfunction on him by accident through a certain design flaw. *Robotic-Maker Contraption: It automatically turns organic life forms into robots and machines. Though a second hit with it acts as an antidote, as well as jumping on top of the transformed victim or using the De-Robotic-Maker Contraption. *De-Robotic-Maker Contraption: It automatically turns anyone or anything that been hit with the Robotic-Maker Contraption back to their normal organic forms. * Failures * * * Relationships Twilight Sparkle Out of all the Mane Six, the one he has the most animosity towards is Twilight Sparkle due to being her new arch-enemy in terms of smarts and being opposites in almost every other way, as well as the fact that she and her friends always thwart his plans for world domination. While Twilight is modest, uses magic, and is a good-hearted, quadrupedal pony with friends, Sid, on the other hand, is egotistical, uses technology, and is a tall, evil, megalomaniacal, bipedal nymph who only has robots as minions and rarely has any real friends. Despite this animosity towards each other, Sid does show deep respect for Twilight deep down and is willing to put aside his differences with her and help her and her friends when everything is at stake or when they have a common enemy or goal that usually doesn't involve saving or ruling the world. He can also even be nice and polite towards her, along with the rest of her friends at times when they aren't getting in the way of his evil plans. Twilight usually finds Sid's comedic, eccentric, childish, and goofy side annoying and weird but does acknowledge him as a genuine threat, especially when he uses his gadgets, wits, and anti-magic properties to stop her and her friends. Despite this, there are times where she's willing to get along with him. AppleJack Rainbow Dash After Twilight, Rainbow Dash is the second one that Sid has the most animosity towards due to her usually not trusting him. Pinkie Pie After Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie is the second one that he is the least hostile out of the rest of the Mane Six due to her energetic personality, though he does find her very annoying at times. Rarity Fluttershy Fluttershy is one of the few ponies, or creatures that Sid is the least hostile towards and is usually kind towards despite them being arch-enemies. Mainly due to her kind-hearted nature and his secret fear of his rival, Discord's anger sometimes. Spike the Dragon Starlight Glimmer Discord Discord and Sid have a very intense rivalry in terms of comedy and mischief. Despite this, they do have a lot in common with one another. Those being that they both have similar personalities and are both bipedal and male. Though while Discord is reformed, Sid is still evil and has more hostility towards the Mane Six. Sid is secretly afraid of Discord's anger sometimes due to how powerful he is, which is one of the reasons why he's less hostile towards Fluttershy. Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadence The Cutie Mark Crusaders The Cutie Mark Crusaders usually don't like Sid due to him being evil and the fact of him being the Mane Six, including their sister's, new arch-enemy. Sid doesn't seem to mind though as he knows that children and animals don't typically like him. Still, there are times where Sid does show his soft spot for them and that they do know he does have a heart deep down. The Robo-Six These are one of Sid's greatest creations. They were built to resemble the Mane-Six and to defeat them. Even when they fail, he rarely gives up hope for them and even rebuilds them every time they are destroyed. Norbit Norbit is one of Sid's two robot assistants. While he was nice to them before he turned evil, he did become abusive towards them when they disobey his orders. Despite that, he does reward them when they are successful at times and even says that they're like family to him. Norbit is usually the voice of reason for both Sid's ridiculous schemes and Twobit's incompetence, usually seeing the flaws in Sid's schemes and sarcastically, as well as quietly, criticize his concerns to Twobit. Despite this, he is very loyal towards Sid due to both fear and respect and does care for Twobit's well-being. Twobit Twobit is another one of Sid's two robot assistants. Unlike Norbit, Twobit is more incompetent and blindly follows his masters' schemes, though even he finds his schemes to be ridiculous due to them always failing. He is more loyal to him than Norbit is, though he does find the Mane Six and their power of friendship to be kind of cool. The Young Six Similar to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Young Six usually don't like him because of him being evil and trying to take over the world all the time. Sid usually doesn't mind for the same reason he has for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, that being that he knows that children and animals don't typically like him, but he tries not to let it bother him. Trivia * He is the first MLP fan character created by Heroic412229. * There's another fan character with the same name at the Sonic Fanon Wiki but is more good than evil. His name is Sid the Hero. *Unlike most villains who just want to control Equestria, which is a country, Sid wants to take over the whole planet, making him one of the dangerous villains in the series despite his comedic tendencies and compassionate and humane side deep down. *While Sid is cruel, immoral, and brutal sometimes, he's not heartless or sadistic. As he says "I'm a villain, not a monster. There's a difference." *Sid is the first and only character so far to call Twilight and the others "The Mane Six". *Despite Sid making the most appearances since his debut and having very powerful and versatile technology, he's still one of, if not the, weakest villain in the series without it. * Category:Characters Category:Status (Villain) Category:Non-Ponies Category:Males Category:Status (Anti-Hero) Category:Career (Scientist) Category:Career (Artist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Boys